Freedom
by Leeteuk Serenity
Summary: REVISED. This is a yaoi please don't read if you don't like. I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR ANY OF THE OTHER CHARACTERS. Inuyasha is going through something that he does not know how to handle. Will he find out how. Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1- No Place to Go**

…

The Sun was setting, melding into the land. A group was setting up camp before the light of the sun fully disappeared. Inuyasha was awake to watching the flame of the camp fire spark and rise into the now darkened sky. He looked around and watched as his friends slept. This would be the last time he would think of them as such though. The Sun arose on the traveling friends and they arose with it.

"Inuyasha, were you up all night?" A young girl asked.

"Hun" The half-demon grunted. The girl's eyes narrowed in warning but Inuyasha ignored it. He stood and started to walk way.

"INUYASHA SIT" The girl yelled and just like all the other times he went crashing into the ground. The other group members shook the head in disappointment. The hanyou never seemed to learn his place.

In the eyes of other people it would appear that he was the pack leader, but he was not the leader. Kagome claimed herself as leader since she had power over the hanyou. After a while the other members slowly started to get bolder and also started to treat him like a pet instead of half-demon he was. When he didn't do as he was told he would be sat as a lesson that he was to obey with no exception. There were rules for everything he could not sleep in the trees, he could not go anywhere without them, and he was not allowed to talk unless spoken to.

"Now let's try this again. Were you up all night?" The hanyou stood slowly as spoke.

"Yes I did." His head was bowed in a gesture of submission.

"Now that's better. Good work you deserve a treat." Kagome reached in her bag and pulled out a cup of ramen. She placed some water over the fire and waited for it to boil. When it was read she poured it in the ramen cup and wait. She smiled at Inuyasha and handed him the now cooked ramen.

"Thank you." He grabbed the cup and started eating. Kagome watched disgusted as he wolfed the noodles down.

"God, do you have to act like such a dog that was disgusting?" She exclaimed as he finished his meal.

"I'm sorry, I was just so hungry" he said quietly looking at the ground.

"Well don't do it again or you know what will happen. Do you understand?"

"Hai, I understand."

"Good now let's get going we have a lot to do." She said with a jerk of her head.

As they traveled Kagome and the other humans Sango and Miroku got even bolder; forcing Inuyasha to do everything while they did nothing. Inuyasha was working on a hut when a familiar scent hit his nose. He looked up just as Koga reached Kagome's side.

"Hello there beautiful. Where is the mutt face?" He asked pulling Kagome to him. She giggled lightly and turned her head to look at the wolf demon holding her.

"He's right over there doing as he is told." She said point over at the half-demon who had stopped working at the arrival of Koga "Right Inuyasha!" She yelled as she turned back to Inuyasha. Koga stared at the half-demon as the hanyou started to work again shocked. He had not started yelling and there was no fire in the golden eyes any more.

"Yes, just as you asked." He said not looking up.

"That's a good boy." Kagome turned in Koga's arms and smiled brightly. "He will no longer cause you any trouble Koga." Koga frowned at this, why was she acting as though Inuyasha was nothing but an average dog? "Koga kiss me." She said softly. Inuyasha's head snapped up in Kagome's direction just as Koga's lips touched hers. Inuyasha felt pain course through his body. No that was supposed to be him. As they kiss Inuyasha eyes burned with his new resolve. He would leave tonight and no one would be able to stop him.

Inuyasha waited for everyone to fall sleep before he left. When he heard their breathing soften he knew now was his moment of escape. He ran into the forest and did not stop for he knew if he did Koga would be able to track him. He took different paths going one way then going back and going another. When he was a good distance way he sat and thought about where he could go. There was no answer of course, no one would want him but he decided to go to the west for he knew Koga would not go into his brother's territory for fear of breaking the treaty they had.

**TBC**

…

**SERENITY:** To my readers thank you for liking my stories and all the reviews I got. I hope that you all will like this one. Sorry for making Sango and Miroku bad but I think they deserve it for never stopping Kagome from sitting Inuyasha for the most stupid reasons.

**PLEASE R+R**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2- Shocking**

**SERENITY:** Thank you so much for the great reviews. And to everyone who wants to know I could never make Shippo or Kirara bad I like them to. Just wait and I will reunite them. OH and just another little spoiler Kagome will get what is coming to her.

…

The sun started to set and Inuyasha knew he would have to find shelter and soon. Just as he thought crossed his mind he found an empty cave. He walked in and sat next to the farthest wall in the cave. As the sun continued to disappear, Inuyasha body began to shudder and he gasped in pain. First his fangs and claws shrunk and formed in to human teeth and nails. His dog ears changed into a set of human ears. The last changes were his eyes and his hair. His golden eyes darkened as did his silver hair. Both become dark colors; his eyes were now a dark violet and his hair black.

...

"Koga, how much longer? It should not be this hard to find him." Kagome whined as they searched all day for Inuyasha. When they awoke and found him gone they panicked and begged Koga for his help in finding the half-demon.

"I don't know Kagome his scent keeps changing direction. It will take some time to find him. I think it is best for us to stop, setup came, and continue searching in the morning." Kagome's eyes narrowed but she didn't say anything because he would not back down. Koga sighed as he thought of Inuyasha he would not lead these humans to him. He knew they only wanted him back for the protection he provided and not because they cared about what happened to him. He was furious with the stupid human girl. He had thought she was different and that is way he had always tried to court her, but she was no different than any other human.

…

Inuyasha was starting to get hungry and tired but could not go out in the condition he was in or go to sleep. He had to stay alert bad things always happened to him when he shifted. Little did he know that a law would be affected that would protect Inuyasha for the rest of his life. Inuyasha felt Tetsusaiga shake and fear shot through him he knew half-brother was close.

Sesshomaru also felt his fang Tenseiga shake decided to see his brother knowing the boy was close by. They had long since stopped fighting. When they had faced off against Naraku and when they had defeated the evil half-demon he had realized his brother was stronger than he thought and recognized him as the Prince of the West. So he walked toward his brother's direction.

Tetsusaiga started to shake harder as the twin fang drew closer. Inuyasha fear was at its peak now; if Sesshomaru found him like this in his human form he knew his brother would not hastate to kill him.

Sesshomaru stopped at the front of a cave and the scent of his brother filled his nose. And the smell of fear hit him hard, but his brother had no reason to fear him anymore and would prove that. Sesshomaru walked slowly deeper into the cave when he stopped dead in his tracks as he caught sight of the figure against the back wall.

Inuyasha looked up and stared at his older brother in fear as he a waited for a death that would never come. Sesshomaru stared at the human in front of him and narrowed his eyes as he asked.

"Who are you human and why do you have my brother's scent?" The human looked away before answering not wanting to show any emotion to his brother.

"I am Inuyasha. I am your brother?" Sesshomaru eyes displayed shock for a moment before it was hidden again behind his mask of indifference.

**TBC**

…

**SERENITY:** Sorry cliff hanger but don't worry I will have another chapter up soon.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3- The Explanation**

…

_Sesshomaru stopped at the front of a cave and the scent of his brother filled his nose. And the smell of fear hit him hard, but his brother had no reason to fear him anymore and would prove that. Sesshomaru walked slowly deeper into the cave when he stopped dead in his tracks as he caught sight of the figure against the back wall. _

_Inuyasha looked up and stared at his older brother in fear as he a waited for a death that would never come. Sesshomaru stared at the human in front of him and narrowed his eyes as he asked._

_"Who are you human and why do you have my brother's scent?" The human looked away before answering not wanting to show any emotion to his brother._

_"I am Inuyasha. I am your brother?" Sesshomaru eyes displayed shock for a moment before it was hidden again behind his mask of indifference._

…

"Inuyasha, why are you human?" Sesshomaru asked indifferently.

"It has always been this way for me. On the night of every new moon my demon blood weakens leaving me human for the night. I have only lived this long because I have been able to keep it secret. What will you do now that you know?" Sesshomaru sighed before answering.

"I will protect you." The demon lord stated in a firm clear voice, Inuyasha's eyes widened in shock his brother wanted to protect him.

"Why? You have never been kind to me? Why now?" Inuyasha questioned still not sure if his brother was trying to trick him or was actually telling the truth.

"After you defeated Naraku and I gained Bakusaiga I realized that I had been very foolish. You had a strength that I refused to see because of my desire for Tetsusaiga. The other reason I am protecting you is because it is the law, a law I have ignored for too long. In the Law of the Inu pack if any member is weakened or is suffering it is the responsibility of the head of the family to protect that pack member. As I see it tonight you are weak and are in need of my protection. In the morning I will bring you back to your pack so that you can go back to protecting them." Sesshomaru explained but what happened next shocked the demon to the core.

"NO! YOU CAN'T! PLEASE DON'T TAKE ME BACK THERE. I DON'T WISH TO GO BACK." The human yelled fear and anxiety hitting the demon across from him hard. In that moment something in Sesshomaru snapped as he pulled the human close and tried to comfort him. He whispered sweet nothings in the ear and almost immediately Inuyasha scent calmed and relaxed.

"What did they do to you to make you react in such a way?" Sesshomaru asked trying to hide his anger, but even Inuyasha could hear the malice and anger the demon was feeling.

"It started long ago when these blasted beads where placed upon my neck. When I was released from the tree I had been pinned to by Kikyo, Kaede used these so I could not attack any innocent people. The only person capable of using these against me though is Kagome. And at first I did not fight it but she started to use these for stupid reasons like to being late to dinner when I went out hunting, going to see Kikyo, and just not getting her way. Now that she has come back to our world after being go for three years it has gotten much worse. She sits me for everything and I just couldn't take it anymore. And to think I loved her. She has used me and treated me like nothing more than an average dog. Please Sesshomaru don't make me go back to them. I fear if I do then she will try to really hurt me and she might end up killing me." Inuyasha cried in distress, hated that he was human as it made him more emotional than usual.

"Don't worry yourself Inuyasha. I will not force you to go back if you ask for my protection from them, but you must ask me for it."

"Aniki, please protect me, please." Sesshomaru smiled just a little before pulling his brother closer and licking his brother's tears from his face.

"There you are Inuyasha. I thought you might have come this way." Inuyasha's whole body tensed and fear flowed off him. Sesshomaru growled and hid Inuyasha from sight so that he would not be seen in his human form.

"What brings you here Koga of the Wolf Clan?" Sesshomaru's cold voice demanded to know.

"To let the mutt-face know that I left Kagome and the other human's further back into the woods. It should take them a while for them to find him. I could not how ever stop Shippo or Kirara from following me. I think they were upset about the way the humans were treating you and didn't want to stay any longer. They are right outside if you want; I can have them come in and then I will leave in peace." The wolf demon waited what seemed like forever.

"Thank you Koga; please send them in." Koga walked out and was gone. The two other demons walked in with their heads bowed.

"We are so sorry that we could not stop the humans but we wish to stay with you, is that alright?" Shippo asked sorrow in his small voice.

"Of course Shippo, I would like nothing better." Inuyasha smiled walked out from behind Sesshomaru holding his arms open. Shippo ran into them and the cat demon purred in pleasure as she walked next to him in her large form and rubbed against him.

**TBC**

….

**SERENITY:** Thank you soooooooooooooooooo much for the great reviews. At first I did not know how well this sorry would be accepted but it seems like it is doing well. Please R+R


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4- The Search and Judgment**

…

Kagome was the first to wake and what she found caused her to panic.

"Sango, Miroku wake up. Koga, Shippo, and Kirara are gone." Sango shot up looking around for her beloved cat who was nowhere to be seen.

"Where could they have gone?" Sango asked.

"The real question is why they are gone." Miroku stated.

"I don't know but we must find them." Sango and Miroku nodded their heads. "Let us start in that direction." Kagome said pointing to the right they nodded, grabbed their belongings and started to walk away.

"Why do you think they went this way lady Kagome?" Miroku asked.

"Because I think they went to Inuyasha without us but I can feel where my subjugation beads are and as long as we fallow them I think we will find everyone there." Sango and Miroku were shocked and Miroku had to know.

"Then why bring along Koga?" He asked.

"Because I can only feel them from a close distance, so I had him show us the way until I felt them. That is all." They walked for what seemed like days.

"Kagome, are you sure you're going the right way?" Sango asked

"Yes, the feeling is getting stronger now it should be much longer." She answered

"Kagome you do realize that we are now in Sesshomaru lands right." Miroku stated.

"I do… all though I can't see the reason why? Inuyasha and his brother are always trying to kill each other." They all fell silent hoping that they would be way from the lands of the Ice Lord soon.

…

"Presenting; Lord and Master of the Western Lands, Lord Sesshomaru and his brother Master Inuyasha." The two demons entered the hall and walked to the empty seats in the great hall. Tonight Inuyasha would be marked as an official master of the Western Lands and a member of the pack. Shippo and Kirara were also to be marked as pack members. Sesshomaru cleared his throat and immediately the talking died down and all attention was on him.

"As you all know tonight Inuyasha is to be made a pack member but that is not all. He will also be my mate we have decided that this would protect him far greater than just being a pack member. Once we have mated I will hunt down the humans that dared cross my brother and punish them." The table was stunned be their lords confession. Inuyasha cheeks were red with embarrassment as Shippo giggled and hug Inuyasha in congratulations. Sesshomaru throughout the whole thing looked unaffected, but Inuyasha had learned how to read his brother's eyes. Of course Inuyasha had to be fast to catch the emotions that flashed through his brother's eyes, but he always managed to do it. Inuyasha was the first to start eating hoping by doing this people would focus less on him and more on their food.

….

_Sesshomaru's room_

"Why did you have to do that in front of everyone?" Inuyasha groaned as they entered their room. Sesshomaru chuckled lightly and pull his brother close.

"Because I want everyone to know that you belong to me. I want no one trying to court you." Inuyasha sighed and turned in Sesshomaru's embrace.

"Did you mean everything you said tonight?" Inuyasha asked lightly.

"What do you mean by everything?"

"About punishing my old pack for hurting me"

"Yes I will make them pay for what they did to you. They could have killed you." Inuyasha smiled and pulled the demon into a passionate kiss. Sesshomaru growled approvingly, pressing closer Sesshomaru was about to take control of the kiss when he felt Inuyasha shiver and growl. The demon pulled away slightly as he spoke.

"What is wrong Inuyasha? There is nothing to fear from me?" Sesshomaru asked misjudging his brother's growl.

"I do not fear you." Inuyasha managed to say through his anger. "It's my old pack, Kagome and the others." If you thought you seen what angry Sesshomaru was like then you had seen nothing yet. The killing instinct that arose in Sesshomaru was palpable in the air.

"They dare come here." Sesshomaru growled his eyes flashing red for a moment. "They will wish they have never stepped foot in my castle. Come, we shall go to the audience hall." Inuyasha nodded and fallowed Sesshomaru without complaint. There was just one thing Inuyasha had to say.

"It's our Castle." Sesshomaru looked at his brother and smiled softly. When they reached the Sesshomaru seated Inuyasha next to him and motioned for the door keepers to open the door and allow the visitor's entrance. Sango was the first to enter fallowed by Kagome and Miroku. Kagome gasped when she looked at the throne.

"Oh Inuyasha thank goodness. We have…" Kagome started but stopped when Sesshomaru held a hand up for silence.

"Human, while you are here you will not speak unless spoken to, is that clear." Kagome nodded reluctantly she hated being told what to do. "Good, now, why have you come here?"

"To find Inuyasha, he vanished awhile back and we don't know why." Kagome answered innocently. Inuyasha growled at the humans lie and the look Kagome gave him stopped Inuyasha's growl in its tracks. Sesshomaru eyes narrowed when he saw the human give his mate a reprimanding glare and growled forcing the miko to look at him.

"You will not look at my brother that way. You have no power him here; those beads that are placed on his neck will not work while he is under my protection." Kagome eyes narrowed angry she would not believe this so she tried her command.

"Inuyasha SIT." But just as Sesshomaru said nothing happened Inuyasha was sitting on the throne unaffected.

"Miko you will remove those beads from his neck and free him. He is not a dog to be trained; he is a powerful half-demon and as such he should be treated like one."

"Your one to talk; you have tried to kill him many times." Kagome screamed angry. "What I do can't hurt him he can take it. It's just punishment"

"You foolish girl" Sesshomaru growled. "Those beads were originally placed there for your protection. And not for what you have been using them for. Now I say again you will remove those beads from his neck and free him." Kagome swallowed in fear as she felt Sesshomaru killing instinct rise. She bowed her head submissively before doing as the demon commanded. She could not go against someone of Sesshomaru's strength and come out alive. Kagome walked up to Inuyasha, grabbed the necklace, and pulled them off. Inuyasha could feel the change in him the moment they were remove. His demon that had been suppressed all this time was growing stronger. He looked over at Sesshomaru and felt his urge to mate his brother grow stronger as well.

"Miko Kagome." Sesshomaru's cold voice rang out through the hall. "Will be executed for the crime you have committed against my intended and my brother. Sango, Miroku you both will be imprisoned for ignoring the fact that Inuyasha was being treated unfairly. Guards take the humans to the dungeons.

**TBC**

…

**SERENITY:** The beads are gone YEAH.

**INUYASHA:** Thank you so much those where really starting to get on my nerves.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5- Death**

…

Inuyasha watched as his old pack where taken from the room and sighed in relief.

"Thank you Sesshomaru." Inuyasha said turning to his brother and smiling.

"Do not think me Inuyasha. It's my responsibility to protect you my mate. I can't let that human live after what she has done to you. You're a strong and powerful half-demon; I can feel it better now that those beads that were around your neck are gone." Sesshomaru pulled Inuyasha to him and kiss the top of his head. Inuyasha smiled pressing closer to his intended.

"Sesshomaru I…" Inuyasha started to say when a scream sounded through the castle. Inuyasha's body tensed for a moment before he was in motion. He knew that scream very well as she ran out into the hall Kagome was there holding a knife against Shippo's neck.

"Kagome; what are you doing let Shippo go." Inuyasha growled

"No I will not be punished for punishing you when you did something wrong. You are only a worthless dog and you needed to be thought what was expected of you. Your weak, you defiantly don't deserve to be protected. I will leave and I will take Shippo with me if it guarantees me my life." While she ranted she failed to notice Inuyasha's eyes bleeding red.

Shippo was cried and whimpered as the blade cut slowly into his skin. Inuyasha's urge to protect his kit was so strong that even though he was changing into his full demon for; he had complete control of himself.

"Put the kit down Kagome." He spoke. His tone was almost a perfect imitation of Sesshomaru's only it had a seductive quality but it. She looked over at Inuyasha ready to nail him with a reprimanding look but was brought short. Fear, Inuyasha could taste it, it was so strong. Kagome knew just how dangerous Inuyasha was in demon form; the only thing she didn't know was that now he was a hundred times more deadly.

"Put him down." He said again and the seductive tone compiled her to do so. "Shippo run to Sesshomaru." The kit obeyed without question. Inuyasha closed the distance between himself and the human girl he had once loved.

"Inuyasha, calm down, please. I'm sorry but you have to understand this was the only way I could leave in peace." Inuyasha smirked she really was a stupid human if she thought he bought her lie.

"Oh but I am calm Kagome. Here I'll prove it to you." He moved over to Shippo and sweeping him into his arms. He licked the kit's tear stained cheek affectionately. Kagome gasped as she had never seen Inuyasha act like this when he had gone demon. "Kagome you have no idea what you have gotten yourself into. I can take you saying things about me and treating me like I'm nothing but once you involved Shippo you over stepped your bounds." Kagome back up as Inuyasha sat Shippo back on the floor and moved forward. When she was up against the wall Inuyasha slashed Kagome across her check with his claws making her cry out in pain.

"Inuyasha please you don't have to do this." she whispered pleading moving he pushed her further into the wall and growled.

"For what you have done against my kit I do. You will die by my hand no one else." Inuyasha bared his fangs and sank them into Kagome's neck draining enough of her blood so she would be unable to run. Satisfied he dragged his claws down her arms drawing even more blood. Kagome screamed in pain but no matter how hard she tried she could not get away from the angry demon torturing her. Inuyasha was bored with just bleeding the girl and snap her right arm in half causing Kagome scream louder as the pain shot through her body. Inuyasha loved the sound of anguish and the smell of miko's blood. Inuyasha grew bored of the torture though and decided he could no longer allow her live in this world. He wrapped his hands around her neck and snapped it causing her fell to the floor. Inuyasha turned looked at Shippo to make sure his kit was safe before passing out from the use of his demonic energy. Sesshomaru moved quickly and caught the demon before he hit the floor unconscious.

**TBC**

…

**SERENITY:** That's all for now hoped you like it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6- Full Moon Mating**

…

Sesshomaru watched as his brother slept fearing that when Inuyasha awakened he would hate himself. Inuyasha moaned before opening his eyes and smiling at his brother.

"Do you remember what happened?" Asked Sesshomaru frowning. Inuyasha nodded his head.

"Yes I do but I don't regret it. I thought I would but I feel ashamed but I fell nothing but relief. I know that must sound harsh and uncaring but it is how I feel. Are you upset with me? I took your prey away."

"No Inuyasha I am not upset. You were only protecting the kittling just as any parent would. I am very proud of you. This just shows me that if we were to ever have pups of our own you would be even ten times more deadly." Sesshomaru said smirking. Inuyasha gulped; his brother wanted pups with him? Sesshomaru moved and kissed Inuyasha passionately.

"Sesshomaru, when can we mate?" Sesshomaru smirked.

"Soon but we must wait until the moon is full, then we can mate." Inuyasha frowned in thought; the full moon wasn't for another two weeks. Sesshomaru saw the look of disappointment on Inuyasha's face and grabbed his chin. "Inuyasha in these two weeks we cannot leave each other's side. Because even though we are not mating physically our demons are mating emotionally. This is the time where we find out which on of us will be the alpha and which one of us will be the beta." Inuyasha still had a thoughtful look about him.

"I understand brother, but I have a feeling that I already know the outcome." That night they sleep curled next to each other content for the first time in years.

Over the course of a week you could see a dramatic change in the two demons. Inuyasha was more submissive toward his brother, but he was passionate as well. Sesshomaru on the other hand was more dominate and possessive. He had put two of his servants in the care of his healers because they dared touch his intended. And Inuyasha to appease his brother and protect others from his possessiveness stayed closed by. He only left his brother's side when he was working but even then he would stay in the garden under his brother's window.

Inuyasha sighed 'I knew it. He will always be my alpha. Although I can't say that I hate it. And plus who says he always has to bottom any way.' Inuyasha smiled thinking about all the ways he could please his brother. 'Only a few more days and I will be tied in every way to my brother.' Inuyasha thoughts broke off when his brother's scent filled his nose. Inuyasha looked up just in time to see Sesshomaru approaching. Inuyasha's smiled and asked.

"Finished with your work?"

"Yes. Come with me we must prepare for the upcoming mating." Without hesitation Inuyasha was up and fallowing Sesshomaru out of the garden. They walked along a hall that Inuyasha had never been down before. When they finally stopped they were in front of the largest set of doors. Sesshomaru opened them and motioned for Inuyasha to go in.

"Inuyasha undress and bear yourself to me." Sesshomaru commanded seductively. Inuyasha did not hesitate but he did take his time. The first thing to go was his fire rat cloth, slowly fallowed by his other clothing. Sesshomaru growled at the show his brother was putting on for him it was turning him on but he had to control his urge to take his brother. When Inuyasha was completely naked Sesshomaru approached him and licked the side of Inuyasha's neck and the boy moaned in pleasure.

"You are beautiful Inuyasha." Sesshomaru said inhaling his brother's scent.

Inuyasha blushed not knowing what to say. Sesshomaru pulled way only to remove his own clothing. "We will sleep together like this from now one." He pulled Inuyasha to the bed and they lay down next to each other. This continued to happen for the next five days. It was always the same thing Sesshomaru would come for his brother and they would lie together.

_The Full Moon_

The sun was setting and again Sesshomaru brought Inuyasha to the giant room.

"Tonight is the night that I claim you as mine and the night I become yours."

Sesshomaru pulled Inuyasha into a passionate kiss sliding his tongue over the other, but of course Inuyasha was not going to submit so quickly and his tongue battled with Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru had no of that and nipped Inuyasha's lip causing the boy to yelp and try pulling away, but Sesshomaru held firm growling warningly in his brother's ear. Inuyasha could feel his demon wanting to fight but it also wanted to submit to his alpha; so Inuyasha let himself be swept for now he could fight another day. Sesshomaru purred when he felt Inuyasha submit and rewarded is mate with kisses along the neck. The Inu's cloths were torn from their bodies both lost in the feel of the other. Sesshomaru laid Inuyasha on the bed and kissed the beautiful body beneath him. Inuyasha moaned loudly wanting more of Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru loved the sound of his mate's cries of pleasure.

"Sesshomaru…please…take…me…I AM…yours…" Inuyasha panted as Sesshomaru pushed a third finger into Inuyasha's tight opening.

"Soon I promise."

"Ugh…now…please…I…can't…take…anymore…" Sesshomaru groaned; the way Inuyasha pleaded made him even harder and he could no longer wait. In one swift thrust he was deep inside of his lover causing the boy to cry out in pain. Sesshomaru stilled his movements waiting for Inuyasha to relax before he moved. It did take Inuyasha long move against his brother showing him that he was ready for more. His pace was slow and steady at first but before long they moving against each other fast and hard.

"Ugh…going…to…ugh…cum…" Inuyasha moaned as Sesshomaru kept pushing into his body. Sesshomaru grunted in reply thrusting even faster placing his fangs over his brother's neck waiting for the right moment to bite. Inuyasha screamed loudly as his cum sprayed all over their bodies and with one last thrust Sesshomaru bit into Inuyasha's neck as he came inside of his mate. After a moment Sesshomaru pulled out of his mate, lying down beside him whispering.

"Tomorrow it is your night to mark me." Sesshomaru said as he watched Inuyasha's eyes close, snuggling closer to the demon.

…

Inuyasha awoke to find beautiful golden eyes staring down at him and he smiled.

"Good morning love." Sesshomaru smiled and kissed his mate lightly.

"Good morning Inuyasha." Inuyasha cuddled closer to Sesshomaru.

"What do I do Sesshomaru? How do I mark you?" Sesshomaru smiled.

"You will know what to do when the moon rises again but for now we sleep. You will need all of your strength for when the night comes." Inuyasha yawned closing his eyes and falling as sleep once more in his mate's comforting arms.

Sesshomaru watched as his mate's body made changes for their mating. Inuyasha looked, more demon now, the marks on his cheeks were evidence of that. Inuyasha moaned and opened his eyes.

"I feel so hot Sesshomaru." He whined pressing closer to his mate. Sesshomaru said nothing as he watched his brother's eyes bleed into red and blue. "I need you." The seductiveness in Inuyasha's voice alone made the full demon hard. Inuyasha pushed Sesshomaru onto his back kissing him and surprising enough to Inuyasha Sesshomaru did not fight back. Sesshomaru groaned as he felt his brother's fangs position at his neck, but he could not allow Inuyasha mark him this way.

"We must be physically connected for you to mark me." Sesshomaru explained as he stopped his brother from marking him too early. "Either you take me or you ride me…ether way it is your decision." Inuyasha nodded and removed his fangs from his brother's delicious neck.

Sesshomaru let out a moan when he felt Inuyasha's hand massage his hardening cock. The boy trialed kisses down Sesshomaru's body and when he reached his reward he pulled the whole cock into his mouth. Sesshomaru bucked, but Inuyasha was having none of that he was having way much fun pleasing his mate, and he pinned Sesshomaru's hips to the bed. Sesshomaru growled using his alpha tone, but this did not detour the demon above him. Inuyasha finally pulled away when he felt Sesshomaru's body tense as if he was about to come. Sesshomaru growled again but this time in disappointment.

"Why did you stop Inuyasha?"

"Because I want you to cum inside me" Sesshomaru was shocked, he was sure Inuyasha would want to take him but he watched as Inuyasha positioned himself over his leaking cock. Inuyasha moaned at the feel of his mate length penetrating him. Sesshomaru moaned in pleasure as his brother began moving his hips. Soon Sesshomaru was helping Inuyasha ride him faster and faster. Inuyasha leaned over his hands on either said of Sesshomaru's head, place his fangs over his mate's neck and when his climax rippled through him he bit down hard marking Sesshomaru as his mate, and completing the bond between them. Sesshomaru groaned as he came inside his mate grunting when the boy collapsed on his chest. Shifting he turned them so that they were lying on their sides facing on another as they slept.

**TBC**

…

**SERENITY:** Thank you for the reviews sorry it took so long to put up this chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 8- The News**

**SERENITY:** Be warned this has male pregnancy in it. If you don't like please do not read this chapter or the next. You have been warned.

…

Sesshomaru awoke to the most wonderful sensation. He opened his eyes to find Inuyasha staring at him innocently.

"Why did you stop?" Sesshomaru groaned.

"Why… I don't know what you mean." Inuyasha answered, innocence dripping from his voice and Sesshomaru growled he did not believe that what he had been feeling was all just a dream. Inuyasha smirked and leaned down to kiss his mate causing Sesshomaru to growl approvingly. "How long will this continue?" Inuyasha asked seriously pulling away slightly.

"For a couple more days, you and I will want nothing more than to be physical with on another." Sesshomaru answered causing Inuyasha to sigh, but he did not fight his urges to please his brother.

…

A few days later

Inuyasha woke to find that he was not hot for the first time since they mated, and looked over at Sesshomaru to find golden eyes meeting his.

"How do you feel Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I feel calm for the first time since our mating."

"Do you feel like going to breakfast or should I have them bring it to our room?"

"No I want to go to breakfast I haven't seen Shippo and wish to see him."

"Then let's take a shower and go to breakfast." Inuyasha was the first out of bed and almost ran to were the towels were kept. Sesshomaru watched as Inuyasha grabbed two towels and then motioned for him to come and join him. They showered together, dressed together, and walked to breakfast together.

Shippo was so happy when Inuyasha came to breakfast that he did not leave Inuyasha side once during breakfast. As Inuyasha looked at the food he felt hungry and sick all at the same time. He ignored the sick feeling and piled his plate with food but after just a few bits he vomited. Sesshomaru was at his side in an instant smelling the food and his mate for poison. Finding none he decided to take the sick Inu to the castle's healer.

"There is nothing seriously wrong with him my lord." The healer said coming out of the room.

"Then has my mate conceive." The healer nodded. "Have you told him?"

"No my lord I thought you would like to tell your mate the good news." Sesshomaru nodded and walked in to find his mate staring at him with frightened eyes.

"Inuyasha there is something you must know." Inuyasha stiffed waiting for the bad news.

"You are with child."

"…" Minutes passed by as Sesshomaru waited for his mate's reaction.

"You mean I'm…" Sesshomaru nodded know what the Inu was going to say. More seconds passed by as Sesshomaru waited the reaction he got was not what he expected.

"Sesshomaru… I am happy that I am with child, but I'm scared too. I don't know if I can be a good mother. As you know my mother died when I was just a pup and was never able to teach me much." Sesshomaru walked over to his mate and pull the hanyou to him.

"You need not fear brother you have me to help. Plus I think the minute our child is born you will instinctively know what to do." He said reassuringly. Inuyasha snuggled against his mate and sighed.

"I hope your right."

….

A week into Inuyasha's pregnancy nothing much had changed, but in his third week the change Inuyasha could easily be seen. The half demon was eating more and was quitter then normal. The second month was the worst for both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. Inuyasha started to have mood swings one moment he would be loving, happy, sad, and the next he would be angry at Sesshomaru for putting him through this.

"Sesshomaru you are never touching me again." Sesshomaru sighed.

"Inuyasha please calm down. I want you to be happy are you not happy that we are to have a pup." That always seemed to get to the over emotional hanyou, and tears escaped his eyes and hugged Sesshomaru to him.

"Of course I'm happy, how can I not be, with a loving mate and a pup that was created by that love. I'm sorry for what I said, it just hurts a lot, and this little one is already starting to kick." Inuyasha said before kissing his mate in apology.

The third month Inuyasha started to gain more wait which added even more to his negative mood swings.

"You don't want me do you? I am so ugly like this. It looks like I've eaten a watermelon." Inuyasha sobbed.

"I love you in every way Inuyasha. I love you as a human, a half-demon, and even as the crazed full demon you use to become. So do not think those things anymore."

The morning sickness Inuyasha had caused him to stay close to Sesshomaru and the demon helped as much as he could. One thing that shocked the couple was that during the new moon Inuyasha had not change into a human. The healer had said that this was because his demon energy was stronger making him less vulnerable which was true. By his fourth month Inuyasha would only let Sesshomaru near him, not even the healer could get close without almost losing an arm.

**THE LAST MONTH**

"Inuyasha let me in" Sesshomaru yelled, only to receive was a warning growl from his mate, almost daring him to enter. Sesshomaru could have easily broken open the door but when he moved to do so his healer stopped him.

"My lord I would advise you not to do that. I have a feeling that if you were to force yourself in there Master Inuyasha would see that as a treat to him and his pup and he will defend to the death. Sesshomaru cold eyes looked at his healer before asking.

"Then how do I get in there to help him?"

"You must show him you mean no harm to him or the pup." Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed he wanted more information than that. "Right now your mate does not know friend from foe. Let your scent be relaxed and soothing." Sesshomaru calmed himself before knocking on the door again.

"Inuyasha my mate, you have nothing to fear from me I will not harm you or our pup please let me in so I can help you deliver the pup safely." He waited hoping that he convinced Inuyasha to let him in.

"You can come in but you must be alone no one else is allowed in hear." Inuyasha said his voice different somehow. When Sesshomaru entered the room he was shocked at what he saw. Inuyasha now had his strips across both his cheeks, his eyes where no longer brilliant gold but blood red, his fangs and claws were sharper, but for the first time Inuyasha seemed to have full control. Sesshomaru deduced that he had changed to help better defend himself. He walked slowly over to Inuyasha and kissed him on the forehead.

"How do you feel mate?" Sesshomaru asked

"…I'm in… pain… I think…I am almost ready…to give birth." Inuyasha answered back. Sesshomaru nodded and moved so that he could see were his child would enter the world and saw that Inuyasha had been correct.

"Inuyasha I can see our child so push." The hanyou pushed and after a few times cries pierced the room.

"What is it?" Inuyasha whispered

"It's a boy." Inuyasha smiled before closing his eyes for some much needed sleep. Sesshomaru called in the healer to check on the pup and to check on Inuyasha. Both were in perfect health. Sesshomaru was left alone with his sleeping mate and decided to wash his pup off than sat next to his mate and watched as Inuyasha's markings disappeared.

**TBC**

…

**SERENITY:** Thank you for all the great reviews please keep on letting me know what you think.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 10- The Child**

Inuyasha woke to the sounds of whimpering and was up and out of bed in a matter of seconds. He went to the small crib that lay at the foot of the bed; what he found shocked him. His baby was a puppy an actual looking puppy. Sesshomaru came out of the bathroom and walked over to his mate wrapping his arms around his shocked figure.

"Sesshomaru what is this?" Inuyasha asked confused.

"It's because he was born full demon." Sesshomaru answered

"But how; I'm a half-demon?"

"It only happens once between a pair like us and any siblings he has from here on though; will all be part demon and part human. No one knows really why this happens." Sesshomaru explained

"So how do I feed him?" Inuyasha asked. Sesshomaru wanted to chuckle but he knew Inuyasha would think he was laughing at him and so decided to answer him seriously.

"It's easy love." Sesshomaru picked up the tiny pup and it shifted into its human form. Sesshomaru handed the pup to his mate and Inuyasha smiled. He sat back down on the bed and brought the boy to his chest and flinched as the pup bit down drinking from Inuyasha's nipple.

"What shall we name him Sesshomaru?"

"Akira," Sesshomaru said softly before continuing "but we must present our son to the counsel first before officially naming him." Inuyasha nodded; looking down at his pup he worried if he would be accepted or not. After the birth of their pup all the lords gathered at the palace and Inuyasha was on edge. He never let the pup out of his sight in fear that the child would be taken from him. Once Inuyasha was healed from the birthing of his son Sesshomaru gathered the lords into one room before guiding his mate and son into the room.

"Lord Sesshomaru" Sesshomaru's eyes feel upon the lord in the middle waiting for the demon to continue "We were told you were mated, but we were not told that you had taken a half-breed as your mate." Inuyasha let a growl slip from his lips but Sesshomaru remained silent.

"My Lord he is not a suitable mate for you." Another spoke glaring at Inuyasha. "He is a disgrace to your clan; he is the reason your great father was killed."

Another demon spoke, "We do not accept this mating and so we do not accept the child and it will remain nameless." Pain raced through Inuyasha as his demon instincts took over and he held his son closer to his body. Letting out a vicious growl at the council, Inuyasha walked backwards, and once at the door he turned and ran from the room. Sesshomaru on the other hand did not move, only staring at the counsel impassively.

"My mate has given me a strong heir. He was the one to help bring an end to Naraku. He's more deserving than any of the females you have tried to force me mate. I will hear no argument or discussion on this matter. He is my mate and Akira is my heir and you will see them as such." Sesshomaru turned, walked out of the room before following after his brother's scent.

Inuyasha stopped when he came to a clearing in the forest close to the castle. He looked down at his son, and the pup looked back.

"Don't worry my pup. I will let no harm come to you. We will leave this place until you grow strong enough that no one will challenge your title." Inuyasha looked back at the palace. Drawing his sword he swung ridding the area of his scent and his trail before disappearing.

…

Sesshomaru ran along the slashes that he knew Inuyasha's sword had made; only when he reached the end of trail there was no sight of Inuyasha. Sesshomaru growled and tried to reach out to his mate through their marks. With no luck he decided to find another way to find his mate and their son.

After 10 summers Sesshomaru had been unable to find Inuyasha and it frustrated him. He was in constant pain, but of course he would never show this weakness to anyone. He wandered if his mate would ever return to him

During this time Inuyasha was training his son. It started low at first but just as Inuyasha had learned fast his son did the same. Now Inuyasha watched in satisfaction as his son brought down another enemy; they had, had a lot of random demons trying to attack their small home.

"Akira." Inuyasha called out. The boy turned and smiled as his mother approached "You have learned well my son. I think you're ready to return home." A frown crossed the young boy's face.

"Do you think father will like me?" Akira asked Inuyasha smiled a little.

"Yes. He was the one who give you the name Akira. And I bet he'll be pleased at how strong you have become." Akira smiled at that. "But I must warn you" Inuyasha started seriously. "You'll have to pull on your mask when in the presence of your father; because he will most likely be surrounded by other demons. Do you understand?"

"Yes mother; I understand." Akira said confidently his face no longer hold the child innocence that was there a moment ago.

'He's so much like his father when he's like this' Inuyasha thought and he smiled proudly at Akira.

"Make sure you have everything packed for we leave in the morning." Akira nodded. "Oh and one other thing" Inuyasha watched as he caught his son's attention once more. "When alone with me you don't have to keep that mask on." He turned then and jumped into the nearest tree. Akira smiled as he watched his mother go before went to pack his stuff.

Just as Inuyasha had said he and Akira set off in the morning. Both of them were nervous about the reunion. Inuyasha was nervous about how Sesshomaru would act toward him; especially after he had disappeared with their only child. Akira on the other hand was nervous about whether his father would like him or not. As they continued to run Inuyasha watched as Akira place his stoic mask on and realized that the Western Castle was already coming into view. Inuyasha had told his son stories of the castle and was pleased to see that his son had remembered what Inuyasha had described. Inuyasha slowed his paced and Akira fell into step. Inuyasha pull a hood over his head to cover his noticeable ears and stopped as they reached the gate.

"Who are you?" A guard yelled down from his post. "And what do you want?"

"I have information about Sesshomaru's mate and would like to speak with him on the subject." Inuyasha yelled up completely ignoring the first question. Inuyasha watched amused as the gates opened swiftly. He walked through the gate and Akira fallowed quickly. They were led into the castle to a large room and were told to wait.

"I hear you have information about my mate." A cold voice stated "How do you know my mate?" The cold voice asked this time.

"Really Sesshomaru I would think you were better than this." Inuyasha scoffed "Use that nose of your and you will know how I know your mate."

"Do you wish to die?" Sesshomaru asked "If you wish to insult me further I think it best you leave now." Inuyasha growled at this and threw off the hood he was wearing to cover his identity.

"Sesshomaru; since you refuse to use your nose; look at me." Inuyasha growled angry. "Do you see now? I am your mate stupid. And there" Inuyasha said pointing at his son who was doing a good job at acting like Sesshomaru at the moment "Is our son Akira." Inuyasha said panting. He had not been this mad at his mate in a long time.

Sesshomaru stepped out of the shadows his stoic mask firmly in place and looked between Inuyasha and Akira. He walked closer to Inuyasha so that he could take a closer look. Inuyasha's ears twitched with every step Sesshomaru took, and before he knew it Sesshomaru was standing right in front of him.

"Why have you come back?" Sesshomaru asked evenly. Inuyasha's body stiffened at the question and looked up at his mate in disbelief.

"What?" Inuyasha asked bewildered

"Do not make me repeat myself Inuyasha." Inuyasha gasped backing away from his powerful mate.

"I…" Inuyasha turned his head glaring at the far wall. He felt so betrayed at the moment; and his human emotions wanted to burst forth. "I wanted you to get to know your son." Inuyasha finally said still glaring at the wall he was looking at.

"Enough" Akira interrupted suddenly "I have no desire to talk with him any more mother. Let's go back to our home."

"But" Inuyasha started looking over at his son.

"No" Akira interrupted again "I do not wish to give him pleasure in getting to know me." Akira walked over to his mother gabbing Inuyasha's hand. He bowed to Sesshomaru and turned pulling Inuyasha along with him.

"Stop" Sesshomaru growled softly. "I see you have raised our son well Inuyasha." Inuyasha looked back smiling a little but he was still weary.

"What did you expect? I needed him to be able to take on the counsel. That's why I ran. My demon side did not want our son around them, so the best course of action was to take him away until he was old enough and strong enough to protect himself if I was not around." Inuyasha explained and Sesshomaru nodded in understanding.

"Fallow me." Sesshomaru ordered. Akira glared but did as the demon lord asked. Inuyasha smirked as his son still held onto hand. Sesshomaru stopped in front of a door and opened it gesturing to enter. Akira dropped Inuyasha's hand before walking in; Inuyasha stared at his mate for a second before following after his pup. Sesshomaru closed the door behind him before pulling his mate flush against him and breathing in his scent.

"Sesshomaru" Inuyasha gasped but was silenced by a pair of lips. Sesshomaru licked at his mate's lips and relished in the way his brother submitted to him. Pulling way Sesshomaru's mask was gone and Inuyasha could tell his mate had missed him. "I missed you too" Inuyasha chuckled.

Sesshomaru looked up at his son than who was now glaring whole heartily and a smirked crossed his lips.

"Welcome home" Sesshomaru whispered in Inuyasha's ear "I am pleased at how you handled yourself in that room." Sesshomaru said to his son. Akira scoffed looking away and Sesshomaru chuckled. "Welcome home Akira" The boy shot one last glare at his father before his face broke into a smile.

"I should go find a room now." Akira stated simply "I'm sure mother has much to explain to you." Akira bowed again and left in search of a nice room to call his own.

Inuyasha smiled as he heard the door close. He turned in his mate's arms and smiled.

"I am sorry about never telling you where we were, but I didn't want to take any chances." Sesshomaru smirked at his mate.

"I know; but you will still have to be punished for leaving me."

Sesshomaru watched in amusement as Inuyasha's eyes widened. Sesshomaru tossed Inuyasha on the bed and fallowed. He started with slow sensual kissed that made the half-demon melt under him. Sesshomaru pulled away only to latch on to Inuyasha's neck. Sesshomaru sucked and nipped at the skin pleased with his mate's reaction. Inuyasha tilted his head giving Sesshomaru more room to work with. How he had missed his Sesshomaru's touch. Sesshomaru slowly undid his brother's clothes torturing the boy who wanted more. After Inuyasha's clothes were removed, Sesshomaru set back to work. His mouth covers on of Inuyasha's nipples and sucked roughly. Inuyasha moaned loudly but just as the pleasure started it was gone. Inuyasha looked over at his mate as the demon grabbed something.

"What are you doing?" Sesshomaru ignored the question and tied his mate to the bed.

"As I said before; you will be punished for leaving me." Inuyasha whimpered scared of what Sesshomaru planned to do him.

Sesshomaru leaned over his mate and smirked. Slowly he brought his hand up and pinched his mate's nipple hard. Inuyasha cried out in pain looked down at his brother. Sesshomaru ignored his brother's hurt look and grabbed the other nipple just as hard. Inuyasha closed his eyes in pain and gasped. Sesshomaru turned Inuyasha's head giving him better accuse to the pale neck that held his mark. Sesshomaru stared at it for a moment before sinking his fangs into them again. Inuyasha screamed, tears rolling down his cheeks as pain flashed through his body. Sesshomaru pulled way and smiled at the darkened mark. He turned to look at his brother's face and was shocked to see tears. Sesshomaru frowned; had he hurt his mate that much to make him cry. Sesshomaru sighed and licked at his mark hoping to sooth his brother. Inuyasha whimpered as his brother's tongue licked at his mark.

"Sesshomaru" Inuyasha whispered. The demon looked over at him "I'm sorry I left you my mate. I promise to never leave like that again. So please… I just… want you to love me…hold me… make love to me." Sesshomaru sighed again before kissing his brother.

That night Sesshomaru made love to his mate many times and they both fell into an easy sleep.

**THE END**

…

**SERENITY:** Thank you for all the reviews. I am glad you have enjoyed the story.

**INUYASHA:** Remember to Review.

**SESSHOMARU:** Or else *evil smirk*

**SERENITY/INUYASHA:** Ignore him ;)


End file.
